iPopular
by The Throne
Summary: When Sam goes through a girly phase and joins the cheerleading squad, and Freddie  from working out  becomes corterback of the football team, will they leave iCarly to obtain they're new reputations?
1. Senior Year

iPopular

**No one's POV**

"It's our senior year!" Carly exclaimed as she walked down the hallway. Sam and Freddie laughed at their friend as she skipped through the halls. "I'm gonna try to join the drama club, what are you gonna join?"

"Well-" Freddie started to say.

"I bet your gonna join the AV Club again or try to get back into the train club thing"

"Actually-" Freddie started but Carly wouldn't let him finish.

"And Sam you should totally join drama club with me"

"Um-" Sam said before Carly cut her off

"There's a cute boy in there and I think he likes you" Carly said excitedly

"That's nice Carls but-" Sam started to get angry she clenched her fists.

"Maybe we should all join something together, like photography"

"Carly," Sam said

"That would be perfect! Sam and I like to take pictures and you could edit them!" Carly squealed

"Carly," Freddie said

"And that cute boy Andrew is in that club! Maybe he could ask me out, that would be absolutely perfect and-"

"CARLY!" Sam and Freddie screamed.

"What?" Carly asked thinking _they don't need to yell_.

"I don't _want_ to do photography!" Sam said

"Me neither" Freddie said.

"Well than what do you want to do?"

"I want to do gymnastics" Sam said

"I'm thinking about joining some kind of sport" Freddie said

"Are you kidding?" Sam and Freddie shook their heads and Carly continued. "I'm not even close to flexible and I'm _not_ doing a sport!"

"Well, we don't have to do it together" Freddie stated

"Yeah you can join the drama club or photography" Sam said

"But it's our senior year and I wanted to do something together" Carly whined

"We do iCarly together! And we're still friends! It's not like because we do different things we won't see each other!" Sam reassured her

"I guess your right" Carly said still a little bummed.

(Bell rings)

"We better go, first class is chemistry" Carly said with a sigh

"Art" Sam said

"Calculus" Freddie said. With that Carly went right, Sam went left, and Freddie went upstairs"

**Sam POV**

**After school at 3:38 pm**

I went to the gym building which was the building with the gym (with weights and stuff), the basketball court, and the gymnastics gym. I knew I would probably be on the gymnastics team easy because I was abnormally flexible. When I went in there everyone stared at me. I then saw Katie Blown with a smirk on her face. Everyone went back to stretching. Jenna got up and went to me.

"Hi Sam!" Katie said with fake enthusiasm and I winced.

"Hey Katie" I said.

"What are _you_ doing at cheerleading try outs?" she said. _Cheerleading tryouts? This is the gymnastics gym!_

"This is gymnastics" I said and she laughed in my face.

"This isn't gymnastics anymore, silly! It was replaced with cheerleading. It was my idea," she smiled at me and this made me angry.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO HAPPY?" With that her smiley disgusting joyful face turned to a more-like-Katie look of snobbish disgust.

"I'm practicing. A cheerleader needs to always have a smile on his or her face. Now are you gonna try out or not? You're wasting my time." She said. I glared at her.

"No, I wanted to do gymnastics, I didn't want to wear a short skirt and wave a pom pom in the air saying rhymes and looking like an idiot!" I said.

"Please, you couldn't be a cheerleader if someone through a pom pom in your face. You can leave now" she said then she put her annoying smile on and said. "If you change your mind, try outs are also tomorrow!" I put on a fake smile and started walking to Carly's apartment.

**Freddie POV**

**After school at 3:34 pm**

I walked to the basketball gym and went inside to see Coach Williams. Coach Williams was the basketball coach and he was exactly who I wanted to see.

"Hi Coach Williams" I said.

"Freddie my boy, what can I do for you?" He was a lot nicer to me ever since I started working out, before he didn't even remember my name.

"Um I was wondering if I could try out for the team"

"Sorry Freddie, I have all the guys I want. But hey I hear Coach Beiste **(A/N Glee reference =P)** is looking for a new player!" Williams said and my heart stopped. _That was the only sport left? Coach Beiste coaches football I would die!_

"Um thanks," I said and hurried out the door. _No way am I doing football!_ I thought to myself.

_**A/N- Since no one else is reviewing my story I wrote this. I know it's not that good and Freddie WILL join football and Sam WILL join cheerleading. All in good time. I just wanted to say the order of my stories. Because it had tied with iPopular for votes, (which wasn't much) iFeel Super is the next story. iMay Transfer is next and then iKill. iDream of Potter is next. iAct Like You was gonna be before Potter but seeing as they're tied and iWont Tell has to come after iAct like you (it's the sequal) iDream of Potter is next. iAct like you comes after than iWont Tell. iDon't Feel Important is next and I'm not doing iQuit anymore. I'm really excited about iKill because it just sounds intense and dramatic and that's a challenge. I absolutely love challenges (I'm a bit of a dare devil). I plan to jump out of an airplane with a parachute on my back or off a cliff with a rope connected to my hip! Or both! Ok R&R Please. And this is my first fan fic, but not my first novel, though I didn't really like the first chapter. It gets better! Give me suggestions Also should I put some Seddie in there? Thanks.**_


	2. Secrets

**Sam Pov**

"You know photography doesn't sound so bad!" I said while walking to the Shay apartment

"For once I agree with you!" Freddie said

"Ok two questions; one- why do you live HERE instead of with your mothers and two, what the hell happened?" Carly asked.

"Because both our moms are nuts!" Freddie said. I nodded.

"And to answer your second question, they replaced gymnastics with CHEERLEADING!" I said. I was pissed so I went to the kitchen and grabbed some bacon. "I don't know what's wrong with Fred head"

"What's wrong with me is the only sport left is football! Fred head can't do football! Fred would be dead by hitting his head after being pushed down by Ed and Ted!" Ed and Ted were big guys on the football team over at one of the schools our team competes against. I laughed at Freddie's statement as well as Carly. I fist pumped him.

"Nice man" I said giving him the props he deserved.

"Right! Any way I would die out there any you know it! Let's just do photography" he said.

"Yeah, I'm not doing cheerleading" I said eating my bacon. "Shottachanth" The words made since in my head but apparently it didn't come out right because both Freddie and Carly looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" Carly said

"I said, not a chance" I repeated.

"I think you should do it!" Carly said. I looked at her like she was insane, because judging by that statement, she was.

"What why?" Freddie said at the same time as me. I groaned

"Because your both perfect for those things" I hope she was kidding

"So you want me to die?" Freddie said

"No, you're not gonna die!" Carly said "Freddie you're really, REALLY, strong. You could do football easily. You probably don't feel strong because Sam can overpower you, but come on, its Sam! She can overpower a sumo wrestler"

"Then have her join!" Freddie whined. Not a bad idea.

"No, you're gonna join or, I'll tell your secret" she said and I was instantly intrigued.

"Secret?" What secret? What's the secret tell me!" I said.

"I will if Freddie doesn't join football" she said.

"Fine! I'll join!" Wow this must be a big secret

"That juicy huh? But I can't know?" I said

"No!" Freddie said

"I sulked into a chair and ate the last piece of bacon"

"And Sam, you're the most flexible person I know! Cheerleading is perfect for you! And if you don't join I'll tell _your_ secret" she said and I got scared.

"You mean the one about-" I asked

"Yup!" Carly said enjoying this. I knew exactly what she was talking about. She was gonna tell my secret if I didn't join. She was gonna say that I still liked Freddie. Not just that, but she was gonna say I cry every night about the break up. I've never felt this way about another guy, I _really_ do love him.

"I don't think cheerleading's for you" Freddie said.

"No way am I letting my secret get around the school, I'll join cheerleading. Happy?" I said annoyed.

"Yes!" Carly said

"I gotta stop telling you my secrets!" I said annoyed.

**Freddie's POV**

No way am I letting Carly tell Sam how I feel about the break up. About how I haven't looked at another girl the same. About how I'm truly in love with Sam Puckett. I have to do football. I went up to Coach Beiste with a huge lump in my thought.

"Coach Beiste?" she looked at me up and down. I'm pretty sure she's never seen me before, probably because she scares the shit out of me. Every time I see her, I make sure she doesn't see me. I haven't been this scared of a female since I first made Sam angry. I decided if I was gonna be on the team, I would have to be tougher.

"You new?" she asked me.

"Nah I've been here since middle school"

"Ok, so what're you doin here?"

"I want to be on the team" She looked me up and down again. Then she saw my biceps. I wore a muscle shirt just for today. Every girl stared. It was kind nice.

"Get out on the field," she said.

**Sam POV**

This is so totally not happening. I walk to the gym and saw all the girls. They look desperate; it reminds me of the beauty pageants. Katie saw me and frowned. She walked up to me and crossed her arms.

"Your back? What the hell do you want?" she asked. I decided that since I was gonna be a cheerleader, I'd have to act like one. I put a smile on my face just like Katie did yesterday.

"I'm trying out to be a cheerleader!" I said not even sounding like myself.

"Is this some kind of joke? I take cheerleading very seriously ok" she said.

"Wow," I said whipping the smile off my face. "It's just fancy dancing. And no I'm not joking so can you move so I can make my way to the mat?"

"Fine, whatever Puckett" she said and made her way to the table with Coach Sylvester **(A/N =P) **and Lauren Jones her best friend whose just as stuck up as she is. I was number 14 behind McKenzie Symone. As McKenzie went I got ready to show these bitches how we do it, I was about to dominate.

_**A/N- Omg! There is no Gibby OR Spencer in this chapter OR the first chapter! I didn't even realize! I'll have to put them in next chapter. It's not iCarly without them!**_


	3. Tryouts

**Katie's POV**

It was Sam's turn. This was gonna be hilarious! I took out my phone and went on the camera. I almost felt bad for Sam. This was gonna go all over Splash face. She looked at me and made a face that said 'Turn the camera off'. I just fluttered my eyelashes.

"Number 14, it's your turn." I said. "Lauren, go up there and tell Puckett what she needs to do"

"Ok," Lauren said. She walked over in front of Sam and did the routine we picked out for the wanna-be's.

"This is your routine," She said.

.com/watch?v=cdq2RaXHfLo&feature=related

Once she was done showing her what to do, Sam stared at her. Then she went to her bag and got her iPod. _What is she doing?_ She hooked up her iPod to the stereo. The song run the world (Girls) by Beyoncé came on and she walked on the mat.

.com/watch?v=0fpkZEdK228

I just looked at her, then Lauren, then the rest of the girls. Then I looked at Coach Sylvester and I was automatically steamed. Everyone else had a look of pure surprise, where as coach smiled and clapped. Sam bowed, grabbed her iPod and skipped over to the bench to sit down while staring right at me. I closed my phone and threw it in the purse.

"Coach she didn't do the routine!" I said. "Why are you clapping?"

"She showed that she can dance and that's good enough for me!" Coach said.

"But she also showed she can't listen to direction!" Lauren said backing me up.

"Well it will be a nice break from being kissed on the ass by you" she said and Lauren and I instantly backed down. I can't believe she just said that. We watched the rest of the girls and decided narrowed the girls down to the last 20. We would choose 15 of these girls just as we chose 15 of the girls from yesterday.

"I don't care where you go as long as you don't stay here!" Coach said.

"Ok, you people were selected because you can dance." I said. Than I looked at Sam who smiled at me with humor in her eyes. Coach Sue left the room and I knew I was free to do what I want. I had to tape the performances for Sue to watch later. "Great you can dance yay! But let me tell you this, cheerleading is not just about dancing, got it bitches" Everyone looked at me in surprise. "This is how it's gonna go down. I'm gonna tell you what to do, and you do it"

Number three was up, her name was Sophie. I told her to do a Cartwheel, round off and a split. She did exactly what I told her. We went through all the girls, there were two who couldn't do a simple cartwheel. They were OFF the squad, before they even got on. Sam came up and smiled. I know she can't do a cartwheel. She minus well be not even try.

"Ok Puckett, do a Cartwheel." I said. And she did it easily. "Do a round off" she did it without trouble. "High kick" I was desperate for anything and she could tell. She did it with ease. "Round off- back hand string-back tuck" Ok now I was really mad, not only did she know what I said, but she did it perfectly. I searched in my head for something else. I needed to stump her, than I thought of something perfect. "Front tuck-round off-back hand spring- layout twist" I said. She raised an eyebrow and I smiled to myself, then she backed up and my smile dropped. _She isn't really gonna do it, is she?_ My question was answered when she did a perfect front tuck-round off-back hand spring- layout twist and stuck the landing. "Next" I said.

**Sam POV**

I walked out of the gym and Sam Freddie on the football field. He was sweaty and glistening and looked hot. Really, _really_ hot! They looked just about finished what they were doing and he was coming towards the parking lot. I was suddenly glad I was wearing short shorts. I pulled my tank top down so my cleavage was visible. I ran to his car and got in the sexiest, yet practical, position I could think of.

**Freddie POV**

I was walking to my car when I saw Sam, I took double take. She looked so sexy. I don't think she sees me. I leap behind a bush and take my shirt off. I drape it over my shoulder and walk from out of the bush.

**Sam POV**

I wonder what's taking Freddie so long. I look over and see a shirtless Freddie. Holy shit! The government should pass a rule that all guys with six packs should remain shirtless. I tried to keep my cool. I looked at him pretending I couldn't care less about his shirt being on or off. It looks like he doesn't even notice my shorts. Ugh he's driving me crazy! That's it I'm getting Freddie Benson Back!

**Freddie POV**

She didn't even look at my abs! I think I look pretty good without a shirt. She is driving me crazy! That's it, I have to get Sam Puckett back.

_**So there have been a lot of "Seddie" comments and I love Seddie so… why not? What do you think about the dance? Should Gibby be on the football team? No? Yes? Should there be Cibby? Where should Spencer fit into all this? R&R!**_


	4. Awaiting the results!

**A/N - Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was sick all weekend and I just wanted to sleep all day. Plus our temporary guests don't have laptops so they use mine. They're trying to find a home, I can't be mad because they always give it right back when I need it. They're soooooo nice, anyway I feel, ok. Enough to stay awake and type this chapter so here you go! BTW Gibby and Spencer are in this chapter.**

**Sam's POV**

"Hey guys!" Gibby said. **(First person to talk)**

"Hey Gibs" Freddie said. "What's up?"

"I'm nervous to look at the sheet for the guys who made the team" he answered looking over at the board.

"Wait, _you_ tried out for _football?_" I asked

"Yes, _I_ did" Gibby said.

"Don't be so shocked Sam, I think Gibby would be awesome on the team" Carly said. Yeah, he has too much fat to be knocked down. Wait, wait, and wait! Why did I say/think that? Why am I so bitchy? Cool it Sam, cool it.

"Yeah I guess" I said with a smile. "Sorry Gibs"

"It's cool" he replied.

"So… go over there and see if you made the team!" Carly said. "All three of you!" she than began to push Gibby towards the sheet but he didn't move, he just chuckled. Then she tried to move Freddie and he cocked and eyebrow and smirked. Next me and I just shook my head. "Ok I'm not the strongest person alive, will you guys just go?"

"No, I don't want to see if I made the team because I don't want to be on the team" Freddie said and I nodded.

"Wait why'd you try out if you didn't want to be on the team?" Gibby asked

"Carly made us" I said remembering the secret.

"Oh" Gibby said.

"Fine I'll go" she walked over to the bored and read the pink sheet which I would bet a million dollars was the cheerleading sheet and squealed over at me. I sighed, knowing exactly what that meant. Then she looked at the blue sheet and a smiled crept on her face and looked at Gibby and gave him a thumbs up.

"Sweet!" Gibby said and both me and Freddie looked at him. We looked back at Carly and she walked over to us with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well… all of you made the team" she said, duh.

"Thanks Sherlock is there something you want to tell us that we don't already know?" Freddie snapped. Carly looked at him and frowned as did Gibby and I. Freddie seemed to be in a pissy mood too.

"Well" Carly said taken back.

"Sorry," he said sincerely.

"Um whatever, Gibby your position is a wide receiver" she said.

"Cool" Gibby said.

"Sam you're a flyer" she said. What the hell is a flyer?

"Freddie" she said with a smile on her face. "You're the quarter back!" My mouth dropped open as did Freddie's. Gibby just patted him on the back and Carly hugged him. Ok this was hot. This wasn't just hot, this was majorly hot. Freddie is definitely a sexy guy, no doubt about it. But him on the football team made him extra sexy. Him as a quarter back on the football team made him god damn smoking hot _and_ sexy, and this angered me. Every girl at Ridgeway would be falling to his feet, and this was not ok!

"Wow, Freddio" I said. He just looked at me and then looked at Carly, and the walked to the board himself. He scanned the sheet and walked back to us.

"No god damn way" he said, I couldn't tell if he was happy or angry. He sounded a little in between.

"Let's go to my house" Carly said and we all grabbed our stuff and headed to the door before my name was called.

"Sam!" I heard and turned around to see Katie, Lauren, and McKenzie. They were smiling widely at me. Looks like Katie found herself a new follower. I looked McKenzie up and down; she had totally changed her appearance. She had her hair curled and pulled back by a headband. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a polo shirt. She looked almost exactly like Lauren.

"Um, go wait by Freddie's car I'll be there in a minute" I said to Carly, Freddie and Gibby. They nodded and headed to the car.

"Hey Sam!" Katie said.

"What do you want Katie," I snap

"Don't snap at Katie!" Lauren said to me aggravated.

"Yeah, I just wanted to congratulate you on getting on the team, you really brought it yesterday"

"Um, thanks" I said and started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" she called and I stopped annoyed and turned around.

"Yes?" I said impatiently.

"There's gonna be a meeting at my house with all the cheerleaders," she said.

"Well I can't go, I have iCarly rehearsal tomorrow. Every Tuesday and Thursday" I said.

"Reschedule it for Mondays and Wednesdays, you don't have an option, this is mandatory" she said.

"Well-" I started but McKenzie interrupted me

"When Katie says you have to do something you do it" she said. Smh.

"Whatever" I said and walked out the door.

"I expect to see you there" Katie said and I just made my way to Freddie's car.

"Hey what did Blown want?" Freddie asked as he started the car.

"She wanted me to go to her house for some cheer meeting" I said.

"Well you have to go!" Carly said. "You have to commit to this cheerleading business"

"I'm already committed to iCarly and we have rehearsal tomorrow" I said.

"It's ok, we already know what we're gonna do" Carly said. "I'll tell your secret if I have to"

"Stop threatening my secret!" I said

"No, it works every time" she said smirking. I narrowed my eyes at her and realized we were already at our destination. We stepped in the elevator and came up to her floor to see a large hand with a finger and a thumb sticking out. Spencer came from behind and smiled at us

"Hello Carly and her friends whose toothbrushes are here because they never seem to be at their own homes and there odd friend Gibby" Spencer said

"Hello brother of friend who doesn't have any friends his own age" Freddie said smarty

"And makes weird sculptures no one but him understands" I added on

"Ha, ha very funny" he said

"So watcha making?" Gibby asked

"Yes, what _are_ you making?" Carly repeated putting emphasis on the 'are'

"Well I was looking at Sam's painting of a finger and was inspired by it, so I'm making a sculpture of it" he said

"Cool!" I said happy I inspired Spencer

"So did you make the teams?" Spencer asked and I groaned as Freddie flopped on the couch

"Yes!" Carly said with way too much excitement

"That's… great?" Spencer said confused about whether to take that as a good thing or a bad thing.

"It is!" Carly said. "Gibby made the team too!"

"The cheerleading team?" Spencer asked me and Freddie laughed until Carly shot us a look. I cleared my thought and Freddie pretended he was coughing the whole time.

"No! The football team" Gibby said proudly

"Oh great!" Spencer said.

"We're gonna go up and rehearse for iCarly" Carly said

"We are?" Both me and Freddie said.

"Yeah, since you have to go to that meeting" Carly said

"UGH!" I said and she just smiled.

**A/N - Ok so there was a hint of Cibby I realize but I didn't mean to put it in there. I'll only put it in there if you guys want me to. R&R!**


	5. Hey Jenny

**I just wanted to say thank you to ****LyshaLuvsSeddie because I noticed she has reviewed three times and every time I get a review I get all happy and stuff! So thanks! Also to all the other people who reviewed this story! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Sam POV**

I looked at the house, it was HUGE! I rang the doorbell and almost instantly Katie opened up. She smiled her disgusting smile and invited me in. The inside of her house was HUGE! We walked up the staircase and even that was HUGE! She opened the French doors to her room (which had a K and a B in fancy font on them. She was not one for modesty). Her room was HUGE!

"Um, Katie? Is this meeting gonna take long?" I asked looking around her room. It was the type of room that made me want to barf. It had pink walls and an ongoing theme of Katie being a star. And all around the room all you could see was her, her and her. Once again, she was not the most modest fish in the ocean. All though I would trade my room for her in a heartbeat, I'd just have to do some redecorating. Katie looked me up and down with a look of disgust as I pulled out a ham sandwich.

"Yes," she said. What was _that_ supposed to mean? I looked around her room and noticed only Lauren and McKenzie were in the room, no other cheerleaders.

"Why are only Lauren and McKenzie here?" I asked her.

"Please just call me Kenzy" McKenzie… Kenzy said

"Fine whatever, why are only they here?" I asked. "Isn't this a cheer meeting?"

"Yeah, I lied. This is more of an intervention" she said.

"An intervention? For me?" I asked and all three of them nodded like thoughtless robots. "For what?"

"Ok, let's cut to the chase, Sammy" Katie said saying Sammy in an icy rude way

"Don't get smart with me, sweaty" I said harshly the same way she did.

"Listen, I'm the capton of the squad, so I could kick you off the team with the snap of my fingers" with that bothe Lauren and _Kenzy_ snapped their fingers and I rolled my eyes. "If you don't listen to me, don't think I'm above it" I was about to just leave and let her kick me off, but I remembered that Carly said I _have_ to commit or the secret it out.

"Fine"

"You," she started, than did the worst thing possible, she took my ham sandwich and threw it in the trash. "Stink! You smell like ham and that is just not ok. You dress, better than you used to, but still not good enough. If you're gonna be on _my_ squad, you're not gonna be the same Sam Puckett. You're gonna look the way I want you too and do what I want you too, got it!" I looked at Kenzy. She looked at me with guilt and I felt like she had a similar conversation with Katie.

"Ok" I said

"And- ok?" she looked confused

"Yes, I'll do what you say" I said quietly looking at my feet

"You want to be a cheerleader _that_ bad?" she asked

"NO! Trust me I didn't even want to tryout, but Carly threatened something important and now, here I am" I said frustrated

"Oh, well let's start then" Katie said

"Start?" I questioned. "With what"

"Your makeover!" Katie said. "More like recovery" she said and I knew I didn't have much of a choice. Katie went over to talk to the wanna-be's and I grabbed my phone. I typed in 'Get me the HELL out of here!' and right before I pressed send I got a text.

Benson: Get me the FUCK out of here!

_Sent: 4:02 pm_

"Um, I'll be right back" I said to Katie and she motioned for me to go. I ran out of there and called Freddie. It rung three time before he picked up"

"Hello?" he said

"Hey, what's up?" I said a little worried.

"So I got a text from Gibby telling me to meet him and some of the football players at… a place" he said. I didn't even want to know where he was. "And when I got there they started pushing me around! They were saying things like 'Look Technerd Benson, you are not in AV club anymore! You need to toughen up! We can't have no chicken on our team' and then they, INCLUDING GIBBY, threatened to beat me up saying they're gonna show me what tough is!"

"Technerd Benson? Why haven't I thought of that one?" I said

"Sam!" he groaned

"Sorry, sorry" she said. "Did they just stop and let you take a phone call or something?"

"No I ran and now I'm hiding" he said

"Real though Technerd" I said and chuckled

"Whatever, what's up with you?" he asked sincerely

"So turns out this cheer meeting, aint a cheer meeting! They just want to change everything about me, they're about to give me a makeover!" I said. "That's worse than any kind of beating!"

"I beg to differ!" he said. "Anyway, why can't you just leave?"

"Because I have to 'commit' remember" I said with sigh.

"Oh sorry I-" he stopped suddenly. "Oh shit!" and with that he hung up. I sighed and walked into my doom to find Katie looking at me.

"Finally!" she said. "First let's start with your outfit" she opened up another pair of French doors and led me to her walk in closet. It. Was. HUGE! It was like the mall of America! I swear. But then I remembered what was about to happen and I sighed and slowly walked into the mall Katie calls a closet.

**Carly's POV**

I was ten minutes early to school when I heard my name being called from two different directions. I looked to my left and saw Sam… maybe. I looked to my right and saw Freddie… possibly. I say _maybe_ and _possibly_ because it hardly looked like them. Sam had curls in her hair as usual, but she also had on a teal dress and white wedge heels. She was wearing… makeup which was definitely unlike her. She looked nice and if I didn't know better I would have thought she was Melanie.

Freddie had on a baseball hat and a tank top that had a tiger one it, ok that I have to admit is kind of hot. I wasn't falling for him; he just looked kind of hot. What really surprised me more than ANYTHING was that his pants were sagging. This may not seem like a big deal… but Freddie has commented so many times about how he thought the style of having your pants down so you could see your underwear was so stupid. 'Underwear is for UNDER your WEAR' he's says so many times.

"Um, hey guys?" I said confused. They seemed to look as confused as I was. Sam looked Freddie up and down as Freddie looked Sam up and down.

"I didn't think you were actually gonna go with this makeover chiz" Freddie said.

"Well if I didn't go with it I'd be off the team for good and you know that can't happen" Sam said looking at me. "I thought you were getting flattened,"

"Well I didn't get _flattened_" he said. "I punched the biggest buy in the group in the nose and ended up making me bleed. But instead of getting mad and jumping me with the team, they just patted me on the back and welcomed me"

"What is going on here?" I asked

"Well both of our teammates said we have to look and act a certain way for the status quo" Freddie explained and I was surprised.

"I didn't want you to change what you are!" I said

"You told us we needed to commit!" Sam said

"Yeah but-" I started before getting cut off by Sam"

"Carly you know that we didn't have a choice!" Sam said and Freddie nodded

"Ok" I said in defeat

"OK!" Sam and Freddie yelled at me.

"Yeah"

"You're supposed to feel guilty and let us off the hook!" Freddie yelled at me.

"No I'm not!" I said a little confused. "As long as you don't change who you are I'm ok with this"

"Ugh CARLY!" they both yelled at me.

**Freddi's POV**

I was really getting aggravated by this whole black mailing thing and I could tell Freddie was too. Carly looked at me and Freddie, we were staring her down.

"Carly how are you gonna _make_ us do something!" I yelled at her

"This isn't fare! Next thing I know you're gonna make us do your chores!" Sam said

"No I'm not! I just really want you guys to be in cheerleading and football" she said

"Why is that so important to you?" I asked her

"Because I think you would be good at it! And if you're in those sports you probably would get dates faster and maybe once we could double date or something"

"Yeah because you're the dating expert!" Sam said sarcasticly. "You can't keep a steady boyfriend!"

"Yeah me and Sam are the only ones who's had a _real_ relationship so we most definitely don't need your help!" I yelled at her and immediately wished I hadn't. I looked as Sam who had guilt painted on her face.

"Thanks" Carly said sarcastically.

"Carly I am so sorry" I said.

"Me too, I didn't mean that, I just haven't been the, happiest," Sam said

"Same, I don't know why I've been so grumpy lately" I said. "How 'bout we stay on the teams?"

"Yeah, you don't even have to black mail us, we'll do it for you" Sam said smiling

"And we'll really commit" I added.

"Ok" Carly said happily. Then one of my teammates, Nathan Kress **(=P)** came over to Sam.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute baby?" _Baby? BABY?_

"Um… ok" Sam said.

"So I was thinking you and that dress could go out sometime, like a date" Then he started touching her. TOUCHING HER! **(Josh moment, any real Drake and Josh Fan would know)** and she looked lik eshe was ok with it. I wasn't. "Then maybe we could stop by my place and hang out, without the dress"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, whoh!" I said. "Hold up"

"This doesn't consern you Benson!" he snapped

"Yeah, Frednerfd!" Sam said. I backed up and went around the corner to see Jenny. Her real name was Jennette **(In the wise words of mis Brittney Spears… "Oops I did it agin")** but she goes by Jenny. She has had an obvious crush on me since last year. She was on the gymnastics team and now she's on the cheerleading team. I grinned and went up to her.

"Hey Jenny" I said.

**This was long! That's all. R&R!**


	6. Arm Wrestle

**Sam's POV**

I see Freddie at school by his locker on Monday. I wondered what he and that nasty Jenny did. She was a total slut, yet very flexible which means she would probably be a joy in many different ways. This upset me. I was flexible and I would be a joy as well. I was pretty too, and this new look should attract Freddie. I had my hair curly, of course, under a black knit hat. I had on _really_ short shorts and an off-the-shoulder sweatshirt that had Betty Boop on it. I also had my sneaker heels on. This was the closest to me I've dressed in almost a week.

Every girl in the world's watched 'Mean Girl's' right? Well Katie made her own set of rules. On Monday's you can add your own spunk. On Wednesdays we wear dresses and skirts, pants aren't allowed which, to me, is totally stupid. On Fridays we wear pink, of course, it irks me. Pink is my least favorite color, it's so girly and weak. Anyway I spotted Freddie and I ran over to him.

"Hey Fredd-" I was about to call him Freddie I needed a nickname quick. I will never tell him why I always need a nickname for him, he doesn't need to know everything. "Fredichuni"

"Hey Sam, how'd your date with Nate go?" he asked out of the blue, was he jealous? Probably not.

"Ok, he showed me to his place when we were done with the movie" I answered.

"Oh" he said

"How'd yours go?" I asked after a few awkward moments.

"Fine, she kissed me on the cheek after I dropped her off, her house is HUGE! So is her room" that last part struck something in me, they went to her room, where there would be a bed. That's it, I just had to be spontaneous and ask it.

"Did you have sex?" I asked and was surprised to hear Freddie ask the same thing at the same time.

"Did you?" he asked

"Did _you_?" I asked

"Just answer the question" he said impatiently

"No you answer first!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I asked first!"

"Actually we asked at the same time"

"Well I could still beat you into the dust"

"Could you?" What was this? He knew I could kill him if I wanted to.

"Yes I can!"

"Ever think I may be letting you beat me?" I stare at him, that's all I can do.

"Hey guys" Carly said.

"What?" I say to him ignoring Carly.

"I'm fairly sure you heard me, Puckett" I knew he couldn't beat and I was gonna prove it to him, but there were teachers everywhere. I know! I'll challenge him to an arm wrestle. Then at Carly's I will slap him silly and make him remember whose boss.

"Fine arm wrestle before class"

"Oh god what's this about" Carly said

"Fine, but let's make this interesting" he said and I was intrigued.

"Loser gives winner a foot massage _and_ answer's question _and_ if the winner doesn't like the answer, loser pays winner 30 bucks." He said and I liked it. I put my name in front of him and he shakes it.

"What's the question?" Carly asked, we look at each other and ignore her.

"ARM WRESTLE!" I screamed and Freddie and Carly followed. The student body of ridgeway was surprisingly and weirdly interested in the arm wrestles between me and Freddie. Everyone followed into our next class and we set up the chairs. Gibby, Wendy, Katie and her two followers, Lauren and Kenzy were there. Jenny and Nathan were there as well. Freddie did his flexing and stretching and I have to admit, I loved it when we have arm wrestles just for that. We put our elbows on the table and clenched hands. A stream of memories begin and I remember last time we did this it led to… kissing. He smiled at me obviously thinking the same thing, I smile back.

"You ready?" Carly asks clenching our fists

"Yup" I say.

"You ready?" Carly asks again.

"Yeah!" Freddie says.

"GO!" she screams and let's go of us. I don't try hard and that's when I realized the nub was beating me. The room went silent and I saw cameras come out. I tried harder and his hand went closer to his side but he put more strength in it and pulled my hand close to the table. I used all my strength now but it didn't do anything, at all. He won. The room went crazy with cheers and pats on the back but I just sat there stunned. Was he actually stronger than me? After all these years did the working out finally pay off?

"Ok Puckett, yes or no? And I'll be waiting for that foot rub" he said to me. Shit! I'm about to give him 30 bucks! I take out my money and hand it to him.

"No" I said.

"Keep the money, I like the answer" he said and I blushed to myself. Now I have to figure out what they did in Jenny's big room with the bed.


	7. Spin the Bottle

**Carly's POV**

It's a month and a half into school and things aren't the same around here, or with me Freddie and Sam. For starters they have been so busy and we barely ever see each other. I only see them during iCarly rehearsals and the show on Friday. Well I shouldn't say we, because Sam and Freddie are together all the time, without me. They hang out together with the cheerleaders and the dumb jocks. Gibby's turned into a real douchebag. He has hit on me along with other girls in my class on numerous times.

The whole school has this like gossip site just for the cheerleaders and the football players about who is gonna end up with whom. In all honesty I was surprised that Sam and Freddie _still _weren't together. Some people think Gibby isn't gonna be with a cheerleader, but is gonna end up with me instead. Yeah, maybe when the old sweet Gibby comes back and this new ass isn't in his place. Some think that Nathan, who didn't work out with Sam, is gonna end up with Jenny. Some people think that Katie is gonna get with this dude on the football team named Jason. There were different couples everyone routed for. Funny thing was, Sam and Freddie were the main people on there.

**Pairs for Sam**

Freddie (first)

Nathan

Derek

Leo

Gibby

Alex

David

**Pairs for Freddie**

Sam (first)

Jenny

Katie

Wendy (yeah, she was in the drama club, but quit when a spot was open in the cheer squad)

Lauren

Kenzy

Rebecca

I only go on the site when I'm totally bored, therefor I go on the site 22/5 not quite 24/7. It gets weird hanging out with Freddie and Sam now. They laugh at the most random things and claim it's an inside joke. Freddie is always, ALWAYS flexing which drives me crazy, almost as much as Sam always checking herself in the mirror. When we go to the Groovy Smoothie, Sam has the smallest smoothie and still doesn't finish it. She says she is watching her weight. For one thing it's impossible for her to gain weight and I know because when she ate like a pig, she was so skinny. Freddie always had the biggest smoothie you could have and always somehow gulped down the rest of Sam's. I totally forgot why. **(I had a reason and forgot it =P) **They used words like "Bubbly" and "totally" all the time. What the heck is bubbly? The worst part is, if a cheer buddy of football teammate came into the groovy smoothie, they would totally ditch me! And I had no one else to hang out with. Funny, being a famous web star, you would think I had more friends, wouldn't you?

So its lunch time and I see some of the cheerleaders sitting with some of the jocks outside. It was Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Wendy, Nathan, Jenny, Derek and Katie. Katie had dropped her followers Lauren and Kenzy. They were still on the team together, but Katie hung out with Sam, Wendy, and Jenny now. Or should I say Sammy. Her cheer friends call her Sammy so her name ends in an "ie" or "y" sound. I take a deep breath and walk over to they're group. Here I go.

"Hey, guys" I say cheerfully. They all look at me a little confused.

"Um, hey Carls" Sam says and then everyone started to burst out laughing like hyenas.

"Um is something funny about my name?" I ask

"No, but there was this dork who tried to get with these babes right here" Freddie said

"Yeah like they stood a chance" Sam said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" I ask

"None of us remembered his name, so we just called him Carl" Gibby They all laugh again, I didn't find it quite funny

"What a looser!" Jenny said between laughs.

"Ha, ha, yeah" I say awkwardly. They calm down finally. Is that what they did all lunch? Make fun of people?

"Hey Freddie, can you do it?" Sam asked. What was she talking about?

"Yeah Nathan, can _you_?" Jenny asked.

"Totally!" Nathan said. Then all got in a push up position. Sam sat on Freddie, Wendy sat on Gibby, Katie sat on Derek and Jenny sat on Nathan.

"Yo Carly, you can keep track, count how many pushups we can do" Derek said.

"Um… ok" I say. "Ready, set, go" with that all four guys did pushups with the girls sitting on them. I counted how many they did. Then slowly they started to slowdown. Gibby especially. He was the first to go down after 23 pushups.

"Aw, com on Gibby!" Wendy said. Then Nathan looked a little weak but kept it up. It was surprisingly Derek who went down next at 36.

"Don't fret Derek" Katie said. "As long as you don't lose next time" After him it was Nathan, it didn't take long for him to drop at 40. Freddie was going strong and kept going Sam just sitting there with her legs crossed.

"Come on Freddie" she says and he keeps on going. Counting him he was already at seventy pushups. eighty… ninety… it was at a hundred when he finally got tired but he didn't fall until he was already on hundred and 27 with everyone cheering him on, even me. Everyone cheered when he was done. So this is what it's like to hang out with the popular kids.

"You're like, totally awesome Freddie!" Wendy said

"Hey, you want to play spend the bottle?" Katie asked holding an empty bottle that once held… beer? They drink?

"Where'd you find that bottle?" I asked her

"Chillax Carly it had root beer in it" Sam said and they laughed as I blushed. "How bad would it be if it were a beer bottle anyway?" Did she ask me that?

"Yeah, there's just something about the rush you get, it's so bubbly making!" Jenny said. _I bet it is_ I thought still not knowing what they're saying.

"Ok are we gonna play or not?" Wendy asked.

"Duh!" Jenny said. I wasn't sure but I remembered I was doing this to be with Sam and Freddie. We sat in a circle. I was next to Sam and Gibby. He was the first to go and it landed on Jenny first. They made out for a good five seconds at the least and I was surprised. I didn't know it was going to be a full make out session, I barely know these people. I look at Sam and Freddie and decide to stay.

"Ok!" Nathan said. "My turn!" He spun the bottle and it landed on Wendy who smirked and kissed him a little longer. Then it was Katie's turned and the bottle landed on Freddie. He easily got up and kissed her, with tongue I may add. I looked at Sam who was laughing at the two, I guess it's all good fun. Good harmless germy fun. Then it was Derek's turn who spun. Then it started to slowdown and finally land on… ME! Act cool, it's no big deal, it's just a kiss. Even though you don't know this boy. _'I really don't know this guy! All I know about him is that his name is Derek and he's on the football team!'_ I thought to myself.

"Whoo come on Shay!" Freddie said and Sam giggled. Derek walked over to me. _'Act cool for Sam, act cool for Freddie! Ok Lean in, ok good. EW HE HAS DORITO BERATH! I CAN TASTE THE NACO CHEESE!' _I pulled away and almost barfed but didn't show it. Wendy spun and it landed on Gibby.

"GIB-BAY!" he said and they made out. I don't know what that feeling was, was that… jealousy? I know I like Gibby a little bit but I wasn't expecting to feel jealous! Jenny spun and it landed on Derek. They kissed and when they pulled away Jenny had a weird look on her face that was a cross between amusement and entertainment. I know why, though he had Dorito breath, he wasn't a bad kisser.

"Did you have Doritos?" Jenny asked. "I can taste them" and she licked her lips.

"Ok Freddie your turn!" Katie said. He spun it the hardest. It kept on going around and around and around. It finally slowed down towards Wendy and stopped right in between me and Sam.

"TRI-KISS!" they hollered. What the heck is a tri-kiss? Freddie made out with Sam and everyone did they're 'ooh' sounds. Then he walked over and laid one on me. It was weird kissing Freddie but I must confess when I say, after all these years he had perfected it. _'Ok so when it lands in the middle he kisses both of us, makes since'_ I thought. _'But why was it called a tri-kiss?' _I asked myself. I soon got the answer when Sam faced me and gave me kiss, one in which I wasn't expecting. _'Oh, triANGLE-kiss'_. That was way too weird, I don't think I ever want to sit with the cheerleaders and the jocks again.

**A/N Thank you so so so so so so so much for the subscriptions and the reviews! It's so awesome! SO I decided to give you a treat. I've been working hard and I decided to give you a three for 1 special! That means I am finished chapter eight nine and ten and I am posting all of them not only in the same day, but in the same minute. Three chapters in a row! I hope you enjoy! Some of you may not like that I skipped a whole month, but in the next chapter you will see how they evolved from where they were when they started, to where they are now. I hope you like it, R&R!**


	8. Stacy Swab

**Freddie's POV**

Sam and I headed to his apartment and we were laughing at some loser.

"_Um ethuthe __**(excuse)**__me are you Tham __**(Sam) **__Puckett a Freddie Benthon __**(Benson)**__?" some loser said_

"_No, we're Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson" Sam said_

"_OH MY GOD I LOVE YOUR WEBTHOW __**(Webshow) **__My name ith Thasy __**(is Stacy) **__and I watch iCarly every day!" she said_

"_Um Thanks… Stacy?" I said._

"_We met before you know, I wath __**(was) **__at Webicon and I came and thaw __**(saw)**__ you to be an intern for your thow __**(show)**__"_

"_Look Stacy we need to go" Sam said._

"_WAIT! I made you thomething __**(something)**__!" Stacy said. Sam and Freddie exchanged looks and waited. Stacy pulled out two large cotton swab bouquets. Sam and Freddie laughed._

"_Are those… cotton swabs?" I laughed._

"_Yeth, I think they are!" Sam said mocking Stacy making me laugh harder._

"_Um, I don't think making fun of my lithp is funny" but this caused them to laugh harder. "Oh Tham you have a little… um… let me" She took an ear swab and cleaned Sam's ear. Sam stopped lauging completely and stood their frozen._

"_What the hell are you doing?" Sam asked and I stopped lauging._

"_Dude, get your swab out of her ear!" I said._

"_It's a little dirty" Stacy said as though it was normal. Sam took her hand away from her ear and pushed her away._

"_Do you know how much of a FREAK you are!" Sam said angry._

"_We don't want your god damn Cotton swabs up our ears and we don't want them in a flower bouquet!" I said._

"_Um ethuthe me are you Tham Puckett a Freddie Benthon?" Sam mocked_

"_Oh I love iCarly and I thit in front of a computer watching you guys all the time becauth I don't have a life! I don't have a boyfriend! My hobby ith making thingth out of cotton thwabth!" I mocked along with Sam_

"_It's a good thing you don't go to our school because we would RUIN you!" Sam said_

"_Ruin what? There's nothing left to mess up!" I said and both Sam and Freddie laughed as Stacy started to cry._

"_I HATE ICARLY!" she sobbed._

"_Yeah because there's no other iCarly fans out there" Sam said sarcastically and Stacy stomped away but came back and turned to say one last thing._

"_I hope your happy with yourthelvth! But juth tho you know, you guyth are the meaneth moth thelf-absthorbed people in the whole Univerth!" __**(But just so you know, you guys are the meanest most self-absorbed people in the whole universe!)**_

"What a freak!" Sam said.

"So Sam, I want to talk to you about something"

"Yeah?"

"Well for one thing you're totally hot and totally bubbly making!"

"I know! You're totally hot too" Sam said.

"Yeah I know. So us being hot, why don't we be hot… together?" Freddie said.

"Like, a couple?" she said

"Yeah"

"Duh!" and she kissed me. Just then what Stacy said was in my mind. _You guyth are the meaneth moth thelf-absthorbed people in the whole Univerth. _I chuckled a little but stopped and thought_ 'is it true?'_

"What's wrong baby?" Sam asked.

"Do you think it's true?" I ask and she sighs and lean on the door to my apartment.

"You've been thinking about it too, huh" she said.

"Yeah"

"I don't know, I mean, she did stick a swab in my ear" Sam pointed out.

"Yeah but we have changed a little haven't we?" I ask her

"A little? Try a lot" she said and I chuckled. "Even the way we talk is different, but that doesn't mean our change is bad"

"Yeah, remember the first time we sat with them instead of Carly?"

"Yeah we were just starting to get into cheerleading and football"

"_Come on lets go meet Carly" Sam said._

"_I'm coming hold your horses!" I said to her we spotted Carly sitting with Wendy when someone called our names. We turned to see Nathan, Gibby, Derek, Katie, Lauren, and Kenzy._

"_What do they want?" Sam said._

"_I don't know" I answered and we walked over leaving both Carly and Wendy confused._

"_Hey guys!" Katie said._

"_Sit down bro" Derek said. And we did. Sam got out her phone and texted Carly telling her what's going on._

"_So, first thing I want to say is that there is a spot open on the squad. Rebecca decided she doesn't want to do it anymore"_

"_Oh, is that all?" Sam asked._

"_No we want to hang out with you guys"_

"_Why?" Freddie asked_

"_Because you guys are cool!"_

"_Since when?" Sam asked_

"_Since you joined cheerleading!" Kenzy said_

"_And since you joined Football" Gibby said_

"_And since you got hot" Lauren said. We like the last one. We were never thought of ourselves as hot. We tried to act as thought we hear stuff like that all the time._

"_We already know we're hot" Sam said_

"_Yeah, we don't need you telling us that" I said_

"_Well, I'm glad you have some confidence" Nathan said turning to Sam. "And if you still want to try it with me… I would be happy to assist you in the bed"_

"_No, Nathan" Sam said._

"_Why not? Freddie had sex with Jenny!" Nathan LIED. I was dumbstruck and I couldn't believe he said that._

"_You _did_ have sex with her?" Sam asked_

"_No, why would you tell her that?" I asked Nathan_

"_Ok, that's it, you can stay here Benson I'm going to Carly" Sam said and left._

"You didn't talk to be for like a week before you finally believed me" I said

"Yeah I know, that's when it happened"

"_Sam!" I called_

"_I have to get to class Benson" she called after me_

"_SAM!" I called and ran after her. I held her against the wall. She squirmed but I just tightened my grip._

"_Let GO of me!" she said_

"_Not until you listen to me!" I said. "I didn't have sex with Jenny, ok!"_

"_Oh yeah? What stopped you? Her invitation to her room? Her perfect hair and slim body?"_

"_No what stopped me was YOU!" when I said that she finally stopped fighting me._

"_What do you mean?" she asked_

"_I was thinking about you the whole time during our date" I told her. Next thing I know her lips were on mine._

"Too bad weren't ready for a relationship yet" I said.

"But we are now, right?" I ask

"Come here Benson" she said and kissed me. That would be a yes.

**A/N- More flash backs in the next chapter. You're gonna know what really changed them by chapter ten. I hope you liked it! The two for one special continues! R&R!**


	9. Flash Backs

**Sam's POV**

We were still in the hallway kissing and then I thought some more, were we really that bad. I pulled away from Freddie.

"What's wrong" Freddie said.

"Stacy" I said

"Are we really that horrible? When did we change?"

"I don't know, I don't even remember changing"

"Me neither, I do remember how mad Carly was when we started being late for iCarly"

"Yeah she was pissed"

**Flash back**

_ "Where the hell were you guys?" Carly asked. I felt like I was getting a lecture from a teacher. Not from my mother of course seeing as the only time I get a lecture from her was when I eat her ham._

_ "Um we were… uh… at an emergency football practice" Freddie stuttered._

_ "And you were?" Carly asked looking at me_

_ "Cheer meeting"_

_ "How convenient they both happened on the same day at the same time" Carly said not buying it. Freddie and I exchanged looks. "You were late for iCarly the least you can do is tell me the truth!"_

_ "Ok the truth is Fredbag and I were talking" I said_

_ "About what?" Carly asked._

_ "Our relationship" when Freddie said that Carly's anger was gone,_

_ "Oh my god, are you going out now?" Carly asked excitedly_

_ "No, we decided with cheerleading and football _and_ iCarly, it wasn't the right time"_

_ "But if we think we can juggle all of the things at once we can think about going out"_

_ "Oh, well just don't be late anymore!" Carly said._

**End Flash Back**

"Too bad that wasn't the last time"

**Flash Back**

_ "GUYS!" Carly said._

_ "CARLY!" Sam and Freddie said mocking her a little_

_ "Why are you late!" Carly asked_

_ "Ok so me Jenny and Wendy went to the mall right, and you'll never guess who we saw! Katie! She was with the guys!" I said._

_ "So we all started to hang out and we were gonna head back here but we some dweep named, I don't know Carly started hitting on Sammy!" Freddie continued_

_ "Then he started hitting on Katie, Wendy, and Jenny! So after the guys scared that little dweeb off, we went to the groovy smoothie" I said_

_ "We all were laughing and me and the guys were wondering who was the strongest on the team so we had a pushup compo" Freddie said._

_ "Pushup compo?" Carly asked_

_ "A pushup competition duh!" I said._

_ "So we had one and NATHAN won can you believe that?"_

_ "But you were close"_

_ "Anyway, we all got caught and, I don't know lost track of time"_

_ "But-" Sam's phone rang._

_ "Hold on" Sam said. "Hello? Omg hey!" Then she turned to Freddie. "It's Jenny!"_

_ "Hey Jenny!" Freddie said as Carly just stood there with her mouth open._

_ "Freddie says hey! No way! Yeah we're done with iCarly! Ok see you soon!" Sam ended the call and turned to Freddie. "Jenny says she has something totally bubbly making!"_

_ "You mean?" Freddie started_

_ "Yup!" Sam said._

_ "I'm so there" Freddie said. "Latter Carly_

_ "Bye Carls!" Sam said and both Freddie and Sam left laughing._

**End Flash back**

"Something happened in between these two incidents" Sam said

"Yeah, we should figure out what happened and see if it was a good change or a bad change after all" Freddie concluded. The two sat there in the hallway of the apartment building thinking about what might have happened when finally they remembered.

**A/N- So this chapter was short, but I posted three chapters two of which were really long so it shouldn't matter. I hope you liked my 3 for one special! R&R!**


	10. the reason

**Sam's POV**

I remember why I changed! It happened that day about three weeks ago. It was a little after me and Freddie had the talk about our relationship. I was in my room sleeping when I had a dream.

_I was wearing my hair in a messy bun and I was in all white. There were two long mirrors in a room that matched my clothes. I looked around and stepped in front of a mirror. When I looked in the mirror I saw me, but I wasn't wearing the clothes that I liked to wear. I had on my favorite striped red and grey shirt. It was the same shirt I wore when I kissed Freddie that night in the lock in. I was also wearing blue skinny jeans and my black boots. I stepped in front of another mirror. I was wearing my hair straight, half up half down and a high waist floral skirt with fishnet tights and wedge shoes. I was a little confused._

_ "Hey Sammy!" the Sam in the second mirror said._

_ "Hey Sam" the Sam in the first mirror said._

_ "What's going on?" I asked them._

_ "We're you, both of us," the second_

_ "Just different types" the first Sam said._

_ "I don't understand" I said_

_ "Ok I'm the Sam you used to be, the Sam you are on the inside"_

_ "I'm the Sam that Katie is forcing you to be"_

_ "Ok, what does this have to do with anything?" I asked them_

_ "You have to choose which one you want to be. You can't be both" the first one said._

_ "Fine, then I pick you, easy" I said pointing to the first Sam._

_ "Ha yes! I told you she would pick me!" the first Sam said._

_ "Oh shut up" the second Sam said. _

_ "All you have to do is step through me" the first Sam said. I was getting ready to but the second Sam called out to me._

_ "Wait, Sam!" she said. "I have one reason for you to pick me instead"_

_ "What?" I asked her_

_ "Freddie" she answered. "Think about it, Freddie and you dated when you were _that_ Sam" she pointed to the other mirror. "But it didn't work out, now you wear these new cloths and he's into you again, coincidence?"_

_ "That's crap" the first Sam said._

_ "No, she's right, Freddie wanted to be with me because of those clothes, when cheerleading is over and I change back to the old clothes he won't be into me anymore." I looked at the second mirror and sighed. "I love Freddie, and when I can I want to be with him, and I'll do whatever it takes to be" I stepped into the second mirror and woke up feeling totally different._

**Freddie's POV**

Freddie finally remembered what happened to make him change. He was in his room thinking about Sam, when he drifted off to sleep. He had a weird dream.

_ He woke up in a wrestling ring. He was the referee. He looked at the two guys fighting each other and was shocked to find that it was himself against himself. But they were wearing different things. One Freddie had his hair mossed and a striped polo shirt on with jeans and sneakers. He had blue boxing gloves on. The other had a natural hair that had nothing done to it. He had saggy pants and a muscle shirt on. He had red boxing gloves on._

_ "Yo what up Freddie" the one in the red gloves said._

_ "Hey Freddie" the one in the blue gloves said._

_ "What is this?" I said._

_ "What do you think? A dream duh!" red gloves said._

_ "You have to choose which one of us you want to be" blue gloves said. "I'm Freddie Benson, I'm in the AV club. I'm the real you"_

_ "I'm Freddie Benson, I'm on the football team, I'm the you that your teammates want" red gloves said._

_ "Well I want to be the real me, that me is an ass" I said. Blue gloves Freddie punched red gloves Freddie in the face knocking him down. "1…2…"_

_ "I'm a hot ass" red gloves said getting to his feet. Blue gloves threw another punch but red gloves blocked it. "I think Sam would agree"_

_ "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him._

_ "It means, Frednerd, that when you became me… on the outside… she was inot you again wasn't she?"_

_ "Well… yes" I said and blue gloves threw another punch but he blocked it again._

_ "Don't you looove her?" he asked_

_ "Well… yes" I said. And blue gloves threw yet another punch, but he just blocked it again._

_ "So don't you want to be me, so she can stay with you?" he asked_

_ "Well… yes" I answered_

_ "What?" the blue gloves Freddie exclaimed looking at me putting his arms down. Then Red gloves punched him in the face._

_ "1… 2… 3!" I said. He was down._

_ "YEAH!" blue gloves Freddie screamed putting is hands up._

_ Freddie then woke up feeling different without knowing why._

**No one's POV**

"I changed for you" Sam said.

"Me? I changed for you" Freddie said

"Why?" Sam asked

"Because I know you only wanted me to go out with you again because I changed" Freddie said

"That's ridiculous, I wanted to go out with you because I never stopped caring about you" Sam explained

"Really?" Freddie asked

"Yeah" Sam said

"So, why did you change?" Freddie asked

"You only asked me out because of how I looked" Sam said looking at her feet.

"Correction, I asked you out because I loved, and still do love you" Freddie said and Sam looked up and smiled.

"I love you too" Sam said.

"So we didn't have to change after all" Freddie said after a minute of thinking.

"No I guess not" Sam said.

"So maybe we should just quit football and cheerleading altogether" Freddie said

"Maybe" Sam said

"So are we done, with being popular? With hanging out with Wendy and Katie and Jenny? With hanging out with Gibby and Nathan and Daved?" Freddie asked **(Me: No)**

"Yeah, we're done"

"Ok then" Freddie said and right before they were about to go inside Freddie's apartment, Carly came out.

"Hey guys" Carly said.


	11. The decision

**Carly POV**

"Carly, Carly, Carly!" Spencer yelled

"What?" I answered.

"Can you go pick up some cornbread?"

"Cornbread?"

"Yeah for my sculpture" Spencer said and Carly thought about it.

"I don't want to know" she said to herself. She walked out the door to see Sam_my_ and Freddie. "Hey guys"

"Hey Carls" Sam said kind of sullenly. I was expecting them to laugh but they just walked in the apartment.

"Wait!" I said before they could close the door. "What's wrong, I know we're not as close as we used to be but I still care" They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ok whatever" Freddie said.

"Spence you gonna have to get your own damn cornbread!" I called to Spencer while walking back in the apartment with Sam and Freddie. "What's up?"

"We decided to quit cheerleading and football" Sam said. I was so happy but I don't so I'll try to keep a straight face. The song "Poker Face" comes to mind.

"Why?" I said.

"Because we only stayed on the teams to be with each other, but now that we're together we don't see the need" Freddie explained. I smiled to myself but didn't let them see because they were upset about this. Wait, why are they upset about this?

"Well why are you so upset?" I asked "No one is forcing you to quit"

"Oh, I don't know" Sam said. "Maybe we shouldn't quit"

"WHY!" I exclaimed but they didn't seem to really hear the rage behind my voice.

"Because we would be popular" Sam said.

"Since when do you care about popularity?" I asked and I think they could hear me getting angrier by the second.

"Face it Carly, everyone cares about popularity" Freddie said.

"You're on iCarly! You have about a billion views every Friday! How much more popular do you want to be?" I said. I could see them getting a little overheated themselves.

"Well if you haven't noticed, _Carly_, the show _is_ named after you, we're just your background buddy's" Freddie said

"Yeah, that's all we have ever been! The guy behind the Camera and your goofy sidekick!" Sam said

"Even at school people are like 'Hey there are the iCarlys' like we aren't our own people!" Freddie said

"So maybe having just a _little_ attention is nice!" Sam said.

"You guys have been ignoring me!" I said to them

"No, we just needed a break" Freddie said. **(I just realized this is somewhat how the argument in another story I will be working on is going to go so I guess you got a sorta foreshadowing of it)**

"From me?" I asked a little hurt.

"No, from not being recognized" Sam said.

"Oh" I said. "Are you gonna stay in cheerleading and football?"

"Yeah" Sam.

"I guess I'll see you later then"

"Maybe, we're gonna go" Freddie said.

"Ok" I said. Then as they were walking out I said "and what about iCarly?"

"We'll talk to you later" Sam said.

"Bye" Freddie said as they left.

**Freddie POV**

"Omg I can't believe it!" Katie said. I put on a fake smile. I liked being popular, but something wasn't right.

"What?" Sam said in the effort of a cheery voice, I could tell she wasn't feeling the same. Katie saw that we weren't being ourselves. Or our old selves. More like our new selves. Or our different selves. We weren't acting the way she was used to.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"I don't know what can't you believe?" Sam asked her changing the subject.

"That your still doing iCarly this Friday after everything that happened!" she said. We had told them yesterday what happened and word traveled fast. We decided that we did want to do it and I guess that traveled fast too.

"We're not doing it for any reason other than the fact that we both love the show" I said.

"But that's making your cool factor go way low!" Katie said. "Sam the goofiness of the show is not right for you, maybe the old you. And this tech stuff you do, Freddie, is making you look like a dork"

"He is a dork" Sam said smiling and I chuckled at her

"Not anymore, and I don't think you can hang with us" Katie said.

"What?" I asked

"Look, we've talked and we don't think your cool enough to hang with us when you do iCarly" Katie

"So your saying if we stopped doing iCarly, we can hang again" I said to be clear

"Totally! And we can do things together again, and things can be totally bubbly making!" Katie said. "Until then, have a nice life" She walked away.

"Bubbly making? Is that really how we sounded?" Sam asked

"I think so" I said and chuckled but in soon became a laugh. Sam joined in and we were sitting there laughing.

"Ok, so we have two choices, iCarly or no iCarly" Sam said.

"You know it's nowhere near that simple, it's also popularity or no popularity" I said.

"But we've been doing iCarly for so long!" Sam said.

"Maybe, that's why we should stop, because we need something new" I said.

"Maybe this isn't a _we_ decision" Sam snapped at me.

"I don't understand" I said

"Maybe we don't have to both leave, maybe we don't have to both stay, we may not agree"

"So your saying this is a decision we make on our own?"

"Yeah" Sam said.

**Carly POV**

I went up the stairs, it was almost time for iCarly but Sam and Freddie aren't here. When I went in the studio I noticed something was different about the studio. I saw the camera and realized it was being held up by a tri-pod. On it was a note.

_It's called iCarly, not iCarly, Sam, and Freddie. You can do this alone. This is a tri-pod and it will easily hold up the camera for you. I don't want to be in your shadow. I'm quitting iCarly._

I gasped and noticed something on the table. It was Sam's blue remote and it had a note on it as well. It was in Sam's hand writing and Carly was afraid of what it might say.

_I like being in the spot light for once in my life so I decided I'm quitting. iCarly. I see Freddie has already made his decision. No offence Carly, but you should have seen this coming, but you were too caught up in your fame to really see that we were sick of being your "background buddy's". You'll see me on the field. The iCarly remote is yours._

I fell on my bean bag and sobbed my eyes out. I wanted to continue iCarly but I didn't know how I would do it without them. I decided I would do it in memory of them I would miss them. I pressed the record button on the camera.

"I'm Carly" I said and sniffled. "Sam couldn't make it today and neither could Freddie" I sniffled again. I wasn't doing a very good job at acting as though nothing was wrong. "They won't be here for a while" I cracked and finally just sat there and let the tears roll down my cheeks. I turned the camera off and ran to my room, and cried.


	12. The video

**Carly's POV**

A couple months had gone by and Freddie and Sam were at the top of the popularity pyramid. Everyone wanted to be and date them and they could do and say what they want and get it, even from teachers. They were officially king and queen of Ridgeway.

I had continued iCarly with Spencer, but he got a job and now he works too much and now I'm alone again. I still had a lot of viewers, but not nearly as much as many as I had before. iCarly was going downhill but it was the closest thing to having Sam and Freddie with me.

I was squished between a big guy who obviously eats his feelings, and he must feel a lot! I was also next to a girl who didn't eat at all, she needed some of Mr. Big Mac's meat. I was at football field at the big game. This was gonna be big, it was homecoming. I don't know anything about football but I know that something good happens when the crowd cheers so I'm gonna go by them.

"Whoo!" The crowd went and I just whoo'd with them.

"Boo!" the crowd went and I boo'd with them. I really miss Sam and Freddie. I wish I could go back in time to the time I told them to join the teams and slap myself silly.

So the game looked like it was going well by half time but I really hadn't the slightest clue. I knew Sam and her cheer buddies were coming on. I heard they recruited some of the middle school cheerleaders and they added them to their routine. When walking out I knew who was the middle school team and who was in high school. The middle school team had a white top and blue bottom and high school was mostly all blue. I saw Sam as soon as she stepped onto the field. She was one of the captions. I was happy watching her.

.com/watch?v=ubZI46Cw-LY **(This is Dakota Fanning's cheerleading team at their homecoming game! Just pretend Sam is Dakota if you spot her. Also the third captain is someone else [I think Jenna Marshals], pretend they said Sam)**

I loved their performance, it was outstanding and I loved Sam. The game went by quickly and I cheer Freddie on. It was great to see my friends… ex friends in action, even if things weren't the same. When the game was over I wanted to say something on their outstanding jobs. It started to drizzle but it also felt like a light snow. I was pretty sure Ridgeway won but not _that_ sure. I built up my strength and walked to the locker rooms. I wasn't inside yet but I could hear everything, and they were talking about me.

"See, you led your team to victory!" Jenny said.

"And you, Sam, came up with an awesome routine," Katie said

"Could you imagine if you were with Carly on the bleachers?" Nathan said.

"Carly who?" Sam and Freddie both said and everyone laughed. Carly ran away from the lockers crying. Little did she know that someone was watching her, and had enough of a heart to care.

**Freddie POV**

I was in the guy's locker room, another victory. I was just finished talking to my crew, sometimes I talk about Carly, even though I don't mean what I say, as dis Sam. Sam was in the room with me and no one else complaining about how annoying Jenny, Katie, and Wendy were. I had to agree, but to me they were always annoying. I opened my locker and something fell out. I picked it up, it was an envelope that read "To Sam and Freddie"

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know" I answered. I opened it and saw a silver disk. I grabbed my laptop and put it in. What came up was Carly. Her eyes were puffy and red, she was obviously crying.

"Hi I'm Carly" she said sniffling. I looked at Sam who looked like she wanted to hug my computer. "Sam and Freddie couldn't make it today. They won't be here for a while now" She went over to the camera and turned it off while crying her eyes out.

"Oh Carly" Sam said. She took her phone out and called Carly. After a few seconds of silent she gave me a look that said she didn't pick up. I then called her home number and Spencer picked up.

"Hey Spence, can I talk to Carly"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't _find_ her! I went in her room and found a note that said 'I don't want to be alone. iCarly is dead and so is it's star… soon enough' I have no idea where she could be" I dropped the phone and turned to Sam.

"She's gonna try to kill herself" I said

"What? Where is she?" Sam said

"Spencer said he doesn't know"

"Where would she be?" Sam asked. I had an idea and Sam looked at me looking as if she had the same idea. We bolted out of the locker room and ran all the way to Bushwell Plaza. We ran as fast as we could without stopping. We got up to the 15th floor where the window washer platform is there. It was snowing and raining and very slippery. We looked out the window to see Carly in the snow and rain crying.

"Carly!" Sam said. She looked up at me and Sam.

"Guys?" she choked out.

"Carly we're sorry!" I yelled out to her.

"Guys I can't do this anymore, I miss you so much and I feel so alone" I was about to say something where she slipped on the ice almost falling to her death. She tried to get up and climb back in the window, obviously deciding death was too scary but ended up slipping again. She almost got all the way up and slipped all the way holding on to the edge.

"CARLY!" both Sam and I screamed. She got back on the platform and slipped again, but instead of falling she slipped and hit her head. She didn't get back up she just laid there worrying me and Sam.

"I'm going to get her" I said

"No let me, she's my best friend and I betrayed her the most" Sam said. I grabbed her and looked her straight in the eye.

"I care about her as much as you do, you're wearing heels and it's slippery out there. With one slip you can both fall and I refuse to lose you" I was dead serious and she saw it. She nodded her head and stepped away from the window. The platform was a little far from the window but I landed on it nice and sturdy. I picked Carly up and Sam pulled her through the window. I slipped a little and Sam panicked.

"Freddie!" she said.

"I'm fine, get her inside" I instructed. I climbed in the window after I knew Carly was safe in side. Sam hugged me and I sighed looking at Carly relieved.

**Sam POV**

Freddie and I were in Carly's apartment with Spencer when I saw Carly start to wake up. I ran over to her and hugged her, another hour and I would have freaked out.

"Carly I was so worried" I said

"Guys? I've missed you so much!" she said. She got up with her hand on her head.

"Carly-" Freddie started to say but Carly cut him off.

"Wait, I just want to say I miss you and I'll do anything I have to in order be your friends again! I'll hang out with you and Katie and Jenny and Nathan and Gibby and everyone else! I'll even learn what the word 'bubbly' means and-" Freddie and I ran into her with a big hug.

"Carly, we _hate_ Katie and Nathan and the rest of them" I said

"We _hate_ the word 'bubbly' with much passion" Freddie said

"And we _**hate**_not being your friend" I said and Freddie nodded.

"Really" Carly asked

"Yeah" Freddie said

"We've missed you kiddo" I said

"What made you come to me?" Carly asked as we finally let go

"After we saw the video we called Spencer and he told us-" Freddie started

"What video?"

"There was a video left in my locker" Freddie pulled out a balled up envelope. "It came in this"

"This is Gibby's hand writing" Carly said

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, I know exactly how he writes"

"He gave us the video?" Freddie said sounding as shocked as me.

"I guess so" I said. I didn't care. I had Carly as my friend again. We hugged again with the understanding that we would be friend's forever. Ugh I hate sappy moments.

AN- **No really I can't stand the sappy make up part in a book or movie. It's so annoying! I like that people end up together but I hate with dear heart the long emotional moment in the story line. But something like this needs it. One more chapter!**


	13. Epilogue

**Sam POV**

"In five, four, three, two" Freddie said with a camera in his arms while pointing to us. He had his adorkable hair moussed and parted on the side. He was wearing a blue striped button up and jeans (pulled up all the way I may add) and sneakers on. I smiled, he looked like Freddie Benson.  
>_<p>

**Freddie POV**

"I'm Carly!" Carly screamed into the camera.

"I'm hungry!" Sam screamed. She had her hair curled and a shirt that says 'The City is Mine' and blue jeans and sneakers. She looks so beautiful even dressing casual. "Oh, and Sam"

**Carly's POV**

"First I just want to acknowledge that SAM AND FREDDIE ARE BACK" I said

"For good baby!" Sam said and pressed the 'cheer' button as we all danced around.

"This show is dead without them!" I said and it was true. After they left I had more than three quarters of the iCarly viewers leave.

"Guys the views are going up, we're up to 2,000 views!" Freddie said

"The words getting around!" I said excited

"Now we would like to welcome NEVEL!" Sam said

"NO!" he screamed walking out

"What?" Sam said

"I'm not reciting one of my poems on this ridiculous show!" Nevel said

"Come on please?" I whined

"Guppy always throws meatloaf at me!" he whined back

"_Gibby _isn't here" Freddie said "He's too popular for something as lame as this"

"Really?" he said

"Yeah" Freddie assured him

"Ok" he said convinced. The truth is Gibby actually was too popular for this, so we had a plan.

"This is called Haberdashery" he said I rolled my eyes. "I want to own a haberdashery. It would make me oh so happy. My lifelong dream isn't what it seems, but instead to own a haberdashery." I slowly and quietly walked over to where the meatloaf was stashed but before I could he caught me. "What are you doing?"

"Um I was just" I stuttered then Gibby burst through the door

"Gibby?" I asked along with Sam and Freddie. He took the meatloaf from my hand and chucked it at Nevel.

"No one hits Nevel with meatloaf but me!" he said and we all hugged him

"WHOOO!" I said, then did something I wasn't expecting myself to do. I kissed him. When we parted he looked at me and smiled

"GIB-BAY" he bellowed and Sam hit the 'cheer' button

**Sam POV**

The show went on and the views went up, we were back! I missed iCarly so much and was glad to be back. I walked out and saw Stacy and I was suddenly feeling a lot of guilt. I ran over to her and looked behind me. Freddie came over too.

"Stacy wait up!" he yelled over to her

"Hey Stacy!"

"What do you guysh want?" **(After hearing her again I decided her lisp was more of a 'sh' sound than a 'th' sound)**

"We want to apologize, we really shouldn't have said what we said or make fun of your lisp" Freddie said

"We really were being self-centered and we're sorry" I said

"Really?" she said

"Yeah and we got you something, but it's in my apartment so don't go anywhere" he said and ran past Gibby and Carly making out into his apartment and came back with a box.

"What ish that?" she said

"Open it and see" I said. She opened it and saw colorful cotton swabs.

"Oh my shwab! Theshe are awshome! Blue, yellow, pink, red, green and purple!"

"It's our way of saying sorry" Freddie said

"We weren't ourselves that day" I said

"Not even close" Freddie said

"Apology accshepted!" she said and hugged us. We went back to Carly and gibby.

"Guys separate!" I said and they did and blushed

"Hey Gibby thanks" Freddie said

"For what?" he asked

"For the wakeup call" I said and handed him the cd. "We needed it"

"How'd you know it was me?" Gibby asked

"Carly knows more about you than she lets on" I answered as Freddie laughed and Carly blushed. We went to the Groovy Smoothie and I ordered a couple smoothie, but the whole thing was for me. I also got the ham on a stick he was selling, I was so hungry. Things were back to normal and I couldn't be happier!"

**Hey so this story is finished but check out my already up story "iFeel Super!" Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoring this story, means so much to me!**


End file.
